Dribble Drabble
by ViolaMoon
Summary: A collection of Drabbles: mainly to do with the Houses Competition.
1. Skiving for some peace - round 1 THC

**A/N: Submission for the Houses Competition**

**Team: **Badgers

**Subject: **Charms

**Category: **Drabble

**Prompt: **[Object] Skiving Snackbox

**Word Count: 980**

* * *

**Skiving for some peace**

* * *

The first time Hannah used a Skiving Snackbox was on the third day of term. They'd just had their first lesson with Professor Amycus Carrow for Defense against the Dark Arts and there they learnt what it meant to be taught by a Death Eater. She hadn't wanted to return to school, but she was forced to by the Death Eater Regime. It was far worse than anything she had imagined. They were to use the Forbidden Curses on other students; to show them that the Dark Arts was the only way forward. Hannah hated it; at least the Slytherins were the first to volunteer to use the curses. That way, she could avoid it a little longer. She dreaded the thought that she would have to hurt someone, someone who should have gotten detention at most. She took a Fever Fudge the next day; anything to avoid that class, anything to avoid the Carrows.

She felt the effects immediately, as she sat at the Hufflepuff table. Her head grew cloudy and ice spread through her veins, yet Hannah looked like she was burning from the inside out. She quickly placed the antidote in her pocket and allowed Susan to call over Professor Sprout.

Hannah felt the Professor's cold hand touch her forehead. "Yes, straight off to the hospital wing with you young lady" Professor Sprout tutted. "I will inform your professors that you are excused from classes today."

Hannah breathed a sigh of relief inwardly as she allowed Justin and Ernie to help her up. Despite it being fake, she felt shaky as if she was ill and Hannah couldn't wait to take the remainder of the Fever Fudge so that she could just relax for the rest of the day. It was something Hannah would never have done in a typical school year. She wasn't particularly good at school, but she did her best, after all, she was a Hufflepuff.

That day was a godsend; it recharged her batteries, and Hannah noticed over the next month that others were doing the same. Snackboxes were being snuck in through the Room of Requirement. The DA controlled them to make sure that they were not used so much that the Carrows noticed what was going on. The other professors turned a blind eye to protect their students.

The second time, Hannah used a Puking Pastille. She regretted it the instant she took it as it didn't take her long to lose her breakfast. Even after Hannah had forced the antidote down, she felt nauseous for the rest of the day. It was awful. 'Never again,' she vowed to herself. Never again would she take a Puking Pastille, they were disgusting.

The third time, Hannah tried a Nosebleed Nougat. This, she took in Muggle Studies, just when Professor Carrow was explaining how it was proved that Muggles were a lesser species. That they as wizards were destined to rule over them. Hannah couldn't stand it for a moment longer, she could feel her blood boil and her usual mild-mannered demeanour starting to slip. She stuffed the nougat into her mouth as the Professor's back was turned and waited.

Red droplets started to cover her parchment. She tried to ignore it for a moment. She hoped that someone else would notice; that way it was more believable. "Professor!" a voice called out, "Abbott's nose is bleeding!" She looked up and saw that it was Padma Patil. Professor Carrow looked as if Hannah had done it purposely, just to interrupt the lesson. "Well get out of here, Abbott!" she snarled, her wand pointed at a piece of paper which was suddenly filled with words, which then shot over to Hannah.

_You, Hannah Abbott, are to receive punishment at 2 pm on Friday in Defence against the Dark Arts. Reason: Disruption of Class and Skipping Class for unnecessary reason._

She couldn't believe it. The Professor was mad at her for a nosebleed and for skipping class? Hannah bottled her unexpected rage. It was so unlike her, but she'd had enough, enough of this school with the Death Eater teachers, of the world outside with the war going on, of her life. Once out of view, Hannah took the antidote and cleaned her robes with her wand. She dreaded the next DADA class, and she couldn't just skip it with the snackbox, as she had before, at least not BEFORE the class! She practically skipped from the Hufflepuff Common room to her dormitory, this might just work.

The day came too quickly. Hannah had confided in her plan with her friends, they would get her away as soon as she fainted. After all, Professor Carrow couldn't revel in her pain if she was unconscious. She was brought before the class, and Pansy Parkinson volunteered to deal out the punishment. Hannah had placed the Fainting Fancy in her mouth before the lesson started. Her mouth watered, and she resisted the urge to swallow, everything would be ruined if she fainted now!

Pansy raised her wand at Hannah and shouted, "_Crucio_!" just as Hannah swallowed the fancy. Hannah felt the spell hit her, but it didn't hurt as Hannah felt herself slipping into delicious unconsciousness. Just for good measure, she managed to throw out a fake scream as it had to be believable.

Hannah woke up later on the sofa in the Hufflepuff Common Room. She looked over at the concerned faces of her friends, "Well, did he believe it?" She bit her lip and looked from face to face, trying to read their expressions. Her body felt lighter when she saw Justin break out in a huge grin, "He fell for it!"

"Yes, he did say that you were weak and pathetic for fainting after only one Crucio," Ernie chuckled and hugged her. Hannah joined him in laughing, maybe she could survive this year after all.


	2. Books in Disarray - Round 2 THC

**A/N: Submission for the Houses Competition**

**Team: **Badgers

**Subject: **Charms

**Category: **Drabble

**Prompt: **[Setting] Hogwarts Library

**Word Count: 590**

* * *

**Books in Disarray**

* * *

Hermione stood in the ruins of the Hogwarts Library. This had been her safe place, her sanctuary. Now, it was no longer the safe place she remembered. The bookshelves were in varying stages of disarray, some had simply been pushed over, others were tilting or hanging over other shelves, but the majority lay in piles of broken, burnt wood.

"_Aguamenti_," Hermione whispered as she extinguished the fires still burning in her favourite room in the castle. It broke her heart to see her beloved tomes fade away to ash, just like what she had witnessed with her friends this past day.

Hermione had seen people die today, loved ones were injured, and the castle had been destroyed. Hermione knew that she should be downstairs helping the healers, or better yet helping the Weasleys who had just lost Fred. But she needed to be somewhere safe, she needed to be home just for a moment.

Her heart hadn't stopped thumping since she had seen Harry's still body in Hagrid's arms, she almost lost him. They had nearly been defeated. Hermione began to clear the library. With a wave of her wand, all the books were moved to a table near the door.

Then the bookshelves were put right, she repaired the ones that she could. But there were some… some that were too far gone. They could not be saved. A lone tear fell down her cheek, but she ignored it. There was too much to do, she didn't have time to cry.

Even though some shelves couldn't be saved, she couldn't find it in herself to throw the pieces away. They had been like treasured friends holding all the information she could ever have wanted, and now they were gone. She levitated them carefully to one side and started sorting through the books.

"Hermione?" A voice called through the doorway, "What are you doing here?"

It was Madam Pince. Gone was her stern expression, she looked just as dishevelled as the rest of them from fighting in Great Hall and through the halls.

"Madam Pince, I just… needed a moment alone, so I came here. Like I usually do." Hermione looked around the room, "I didn't expect to see it in this state, though."

Madam Pince moved over and started sorting through the books with her, "No, I never expected them to try and take the books in the restricted section, so I had to fight." The librarian looked over at a spot on the floor, where there was a significant burn mark. "I barely got away… but I stopped them at least. Even if I had to destroy our haven to keep it out of the hands of those who would use its knowledge for evil."

Hermione then noticed that the majority of the damaged books were books she hadn't read, they were books from the restricted section. "It was good that you were here, and I am glad you are safe."

Hermione and Madam Pince sorted in silence. Over time, more and more students came and started placing the books back on the shelves. The older students helped Madam Pince repair the books that could be fixed, and Hermione directed them to where they should be placed.

In time, Hermione felt the unease in her heart and mind begin to disappear as order came to the library once more. Her home was back, it was missing a few good friends, there were visible marks from the battle, but it was back to normal. Everything would be alright again.


	3. I Don't Get Paid Enough For This

**A/N:**

**This is my first attempt at writing femslash so please be kind 😊**

**This is a birthday present for my friend Hazuzu. Happy Birthday!**

* * *

**I Don't Get Paid Enough For This**

* * *

Her first thought as she walked into the room was 'I do not get paid enough to deal with this.' Pansy had accepted employment at the Quibbler after the war. It hadn't been her first choice, but as she wanted to work within Journalism, the Quibbler was a fine choice for that. At least she got to work with her girlfriend, Luna.

Pansy worked as a columnist, discussing everything going on at the ministry. It was part - current events, part - gossip. She loved it. Luna did a bit of everything as assistant editor under her father, and this made the magazine rather chaotic. But that just allowed for Pansy's work to never get dull.

"Luna…" Pansy sighed, surveying the office in front of her. There were stacks of paper lying in disarray, books flying around the room and even a small fire in the corner of the room. "I have told you once, told you twice… you need to keep the place clean!" She pulled out her wand and started clearing the room. The books floated over to the bookcase, the fire was put out, and the papers flew into file cabinets, and finally, Luna fully came into view in the corner of the room where she had been sitting in the middle of several stacks of papers.

"I was looking for something…Some notes I took last week for my article," Luna said with her usual dreamy expression.

"Well, did you find it?" Pansy set her bag down at her own desk which was now free from all of Luna's clutter.

"No…" Luna said, starting to pull Pansy's neat and tidy office apart once more.

Pansy moved over and placed a hand on Luna's shoulder, stopping her in her movements. "That didn't work for you before, did it? Let's use a more systematic approach, shall we?"

Luna sighed and stepped over to the filing cabinet, taking out one document at a time while Pansy searched through Luna's desk. They searched the small office from top to bottom and still no sign of the notes. Luna sat down at her desk and sighed, her eyes drifting off out the window as if her thoughts were floating around out there.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Pansy asked, sitting on the edge of her desk and pulled Luna's hand into her own. Luna shrugged, tracing the lines on Pansy's hand as she thought. "I guess I will have to start again."

"You know if you were a bit more organised… you wouldn't have trouble finding your notes," Pany stated with a hint of annoyance.

"If I were more organised, you wouldn't help me look for things," Luna said with a coy smile.

Pansy chuckled. "I would help you regardless, Silly." She pulled herself off Luna's desk and pulled over her own chair.

"Now let's get to work, I remember some of your notes. Anything to stop you burning the office down again," Pansy laid some parchment and a quill in front of her.

Luna looked over at her, smiled and then brought Pansy's hand up to her lips. "You are too good for me," she said, as they set to work. Life in the Quibbler office was never dull, but Pansy wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
